Beep Beep I’m A Sheep
|artist = LilDeuceDeuce ft. BlackGryph0n & |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |mode = Solo |pictos = 105 |dg = |mc = Kids Mode White |pc = |gc = (Arrows) (Beta) |lc = |nowc = BeepBeep}}"Beep Beep I'm A Sheep" by LilDeuceDeuce featuring BlackGryph0n & is featured on . The song also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a sheep with jet black skin and long, white wool. It has a cartoony face with big eyes, two yellow piercings in its left ear, and yellow teeth, and wears a green glove on its left hand and a pair of black sneakers with white soles. It resembles Shaun the Sheep. Also, it's gender is unknown. Background The background lifts a lot of elements from the music video. It is mostly white with some parts of the lyrics written in black. Various sheep from the music video appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Throw your hands up and hop to the right. Gold Move 2: While crouching, put your right hand near your left knee and hit the air twice. Gold Move 3: Raise your arms in two semicircles. Beepbeep_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Beepbeep gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Beepbeep_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Beepbeep gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Beepbeep_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Beepbeep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Some moves are taken from the official choreography from the music video for Beep Beep I’m A Sheep. * Beep Beep I’m A Sheep is the fourth song in the series to be performed by a YouTube personality, current or former, after Gibberish, YOUTH, and Je sais pas danser. * The coach's glove is lighter on the preview thumbnail. * The "how" in the line "How exactly does one beep beep like a sheep?" is mistakenly lowercase. * In the preview and Gamescom versions, the pictogram arrows were orange despite the dancer's glove being green, ** This was fixed in the final version. * The dancer has a resemblance to Shaun from . * Every time the words "Beep, beep" (In the line, "Beep, beep, I'm a sheep") are sung in the second half of the chorus, they appear all capitalized (BEEP BEEP I'm a sheep"). Gallery Game Files BeepBeep Cover Generic.jpg|''Beep Beep I m A Sheep'' Beepbeep_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) BeepBeep_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach BeepBeep_Albumbkg.png|''Just Dance 2018'' menu banner (7th-Gen) beepbeep_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) Beepbeep p1 avatar.png|Avatar Beepbeep_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Beepbeep menu.png|'' '' in the menu Beepbeep menu kids.png|Beep Beep I'm A Sheep in the Kids Mode menu Beta Elements Beepbeep beta arrows color.png|Beta arrows color Others Beepbeep thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Beepbeep thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Beep Beep I'm a Sheep (feat. TomSka & BlackGryph0n) asdfmovie10 song LilDeuceDeuce Teasers Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (US) Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Beep Beep I’m A Sheeppt-br:Beep Beep I'm A Sheep Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018